The invention is directed to an inflatable toy, in particularly an inflatable toy which simulates the mouth of an insect and can, for example, be utilized by youngsters on Halloween in association with typical Halloween costumes. More specifically, the simulated insect mouth of the present invention is adapted to be used with Applicant's novel GLASSES SIMULATING THE EYES AND ANTENNAE OF AN INSECT of Design application Ser. No. 07/242,261 filed on even date herewith. The simulated insect mouth is made of relatively flexible plastic material and includes a pair of tubular arms, each having first and second end portions joined to each other at a hinge portion with the second end portions normally opposing each other and being parallel to the first end portions in a first position thereof. The hollow arms are connected to each other at a hollow juncture portion which is part of a mouthpiece. The junction portion preferably, though not necessarily, includes a soundmaker or noisemaker. Appropriate depending appendages are disposed at a forward-facing portion of the juncture portion and the arms have a generally foliar configuration which collectively impart a generally insect mandiblelike appearance to the simulated insect mouth toy.
When a youngster holds the mouthpiece in his mouth, particularly while wearing the glasses noted earlier simulating the eyes and antennae of an insect, the youngster's appearance is quite foreboding. Furthermore, when the youngster then blows into the mouthpiece, the second end portions of the arms suddenly hinge about their hinge portions creating an "open" insect mouth position which, if such occurs suddenly and repetitively by rapid inhaling and exhaling, enhances the "bug" and foreboding appearance of the simulated insect mouth. Obviously, the noisemaker creates sounds which can be as foreboding as the appearance of the simulated insect mouth, and collectively the sight and sounds produce a highly effective facial mask, particularly in conjunction with the simulated eyes and antennae glasses heretofore noted.